deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley VS Metal Sonic
Ridley VS Metal Sonic is a What If? Death Battle that is being expertly (yet stupidly) crafted by Bucket Astley Featuring Ridley from the Metroid series and Metal Sonic from Sonic The Hedghog... Three years later, this is finally getting touched. Could you believe that? Description Flight, Robotics, and Death. These two Murdering Marauders have their work cut out for them. But when they meet each other in the skies, who will fly and who will fall in a grand Air Battle? Interlude Boomstick: Don’t you just hate it when your Opponent keeps on flying around you? Y’know, when you’re trying to smack that annoying fly with your favorite Fly Swatter but not only does it move out of the way like a dick it shoots lasers and stuff at you as well. Wiz: What kind of Flies are you swatting? Boomstick: The Backyard kind Wiz… The Backyard kind… Wiz: … Well, when it comes to Vertically Inclined opponents. You’ll find very few as Sinister and Deadly as these two. Boomstick: Ridley, The Space Pirate Pterodactyl from Metroid. Wiz: And Metal Sonic, The Steel Plated Faker from Sonic The Hedgehog… and, well, “Of” too. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their Weapons, Armor, And Skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. RULES FOR THE BATTLE! *Metal get's every scrap of Archie he can take... I know...'I know...'' *Ridley get's to pull a Galvatron and whip out his menacing Meta form. *Rules are meant to be broken, not bent... wait... *Metal Overlord is getting a nice glass of '''"Allowed". Whether he'll win or not, I dunno... Metal Sonic Overdrives into DEATH BATTLE E-101 Beta Wiz: A Year lost to Time, A highly advanced race of ancient aliens annihilated Earth due to ill greetings and self destructive curiosities . Through the… ooze of humanity, multiple races were born and evolved to human thinking levels. As time went on, two species would produce one of the most Devastating yet Awe Inspiring Wars in history. The War between Doctor Ivo Robotnik- Boomstick: Or you could call him “Eggman” for short… Wiz:- And Sonic The Hedgehog. Boomstick: You could call this a “this is mine” war, or you could call it a “that’s mean” war. But this is far from the basic stuff. See, Eggman- Wiz: Robotnik. Boomstick: EGGMAN 'had a conquering fetish and the way he conquered was by turning little critters, or even people, into robots called Badniks . And unfortunately for Sonic, Eggman got ahold of his Uncle for his own super robot army. Obviously, that decision didn’t age so well. Especially with Sonic. ''Wiz: And so the War was waged. Sonic countlessly winning through superior speed and the worst superpower called “friendship”, and Robotnik countlessly losing through having robot’s made of paper… Apparently. '''Boomstick: Oh come on Wiz, we’ve been over this. He’s super fast and they’re super cheap. What else do you expect to happen to them? Wiz: Real Hedgehogs aren’t even that fast. Nor can their Quills cut through solid steel, Cheap or not. Boomstick: Well let’s call it a feat of durability and leave it at that. Wiz: It’s your call… Boomstick: Even with his impressive Robots. They were getting sliced, crushed, and thrown into the scrapyard so easily that it wasn’t even a contest half the time. Wiz: That’s when the Good Doctor came to a conclusion. The only thing that could beat Sonic was Himself. Look A-Like Boomstick: So Baldy Mc’Nose Hair put his big bald head to work creating his greatest machine to ever murder; Metal Sonic. Wiz: Imitating his organic counterpart Perfectly from the Stellar Speed down to the Blue of the Paint. Metal was a fierce force to be reckoned with. Robotnik had finally created the one thing that could match Sonic in every way possible except for one… But we’ll get to that later. Boomstick: Being a near perfect Copy, Metal has matched and out sped Sonic multiple times throughout Games AND Comics. He’s gotten the better of Shadow and even Sonic and Silver at the same time. Wiz: Not only has he out paced Sonic multiple times, But he’s fast enough To cross the gap between Little Planet and Earth within seconds. Tough enough to tank boulders thrown by Mighty of all bruisers and survive reentry from said trip between planets. Boomstick: His speed is something that’s definitely impressive, but the fun stuff comes from his extra abilities. See, over the years Metal went from being a cardboard- er, Steel Cutout of Sonic and all that to being made of liquid metal. Y’know the T-100? Yeah. That. Wiz: With this evolutionary step forward Metal was able to imitate more than just Sonic’s abilities. He was able to observe practically anyone’s abilities and mimic them almost exactly the same. Boomstick: Much like a certain other Blue Robot, Metal can yoink cool powers for himself. It’s like when your watching WWE and you see all of those cool moves they do so you try them yourself… Except you actually pull them off instead of landing in your Gasoline Pool and look like an idiot. Wiz: You have one of those? Boomstick: I have two of those…'' And shut it.'' Wiz: Well, with this Liquid form of his. Metal can take it to the next level and with enough data collected from ignoring copyright laws he can transform into his Neo form. -To be finished… in 2021 (Just kidding… Or Am I?)- Ridley Murders his way into DEATH BATTLE Intermission FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What if Death Battles Category:What If? Battles Done by Bucket Astley